


Loving her stones

by MartinsMartin



Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: As a thank you for saving the stone from Voldemort’s clutches at the end of his first year Harry is invited to stay with the Flamels. Nicholas is busy creating a new stone which means all of Pernelle’s focus is on Harry. It doesn’t take long for Harry to find himself under the ancient woman.
Relationships: Perenelle Flamel/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Loving her stones

Pernelle Flamel

Harry walked up the steps to the Headmasters Office with no small amount of trepidation. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had told him that he wouldn't get into trouble for what happened with the stone, and Quirrell. But he couldn't help it, Harry had killed a man. No, he had killed three people. The Flamels had lost the only thing keeping them alive, and they were now having to put their final affairs in order.

When the door opened without him touching it, Harry was surprised. Walking in to find that Professor Dumbledore was not alone for their meeting was just as unexpected. In fact, he appeared to be in the company of a much younger pair of magicals. A youthful, couple sat in a rather lavish set of chairs opposite the older man. All three turned their heads quickly when he entered the room, the dooring opening itself as he went to knock.

"Sorry, Sir. I was going to knock, but the door opened by itself." Harry stuttered out to the ancient headmaster's amusement.

In fact, now that he got a chance to look at them properly, all three had odd expressions on their faces. Dumbledore was rather openly both pleased and proud of whatever he just been told. The man to his left with short brown hair and a pudgy face appeared to be appraising him as if he was an interesting question. Both were expressions he had dealt with in the last year, and he could deal with them easily enough.

The stunning beauty sitting on the right was another matter. Whilst most people's eyes would be drawn to her perfectly sculpted face or luscious blonde locks, Harry was not most people. What drew Harry's attention the most was her eyes. Gateways to the soul, that's what the barmy Mrs Figg always said. He was beginning to see what she meant.

Ancient. Mother. Predator.

Those were the first three words that came to mind when he first laid eyes on this vision of Aphrodite. Her gaze was just as sharp and calculating as the two men in the room, but it seemed to have an extra element to it. Something alien that he didn't understand.

Before he could consider this more, Harry was brought back down to earth by the voice of the headmaster, "Harry. Harry. Are you ok?" With a slight nod of his head, he walked forwards and took the proffered chair between the strangers. "Thank you for joining us, Mr Potter. After the events of last week, my friends Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel would like to offer you a place in their homes for the summer."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, that was not it. He had wrongly assumed that the Flamels would look as old as Dumbledore, not in their early 20's as they seemed now. They also didn't appear too angry about the loss of their stone either.

He accepted the offer before he was even able to fully comprehend what was being offered. All he knew was that this was his escape from the Dursleys, even if it was for just one year.

All three adults were slightly perturbed by the boy's quick acceptance. However, it was Dumbledore who recovered first. "Are you sure my boy, what about your family?"

With a shrug of the shoulders, and a juvenile huff of frustration, Harry replied, "My relatives, and I have never really got on, sir." That was a bit of an understatement, but he felt no need to get into specifics.

Both Dumbledore and Mr Flamel turned to look at each other momentarily, before nodding, some sort of mental conversation going between both of them. "Well then Mr Potter, you can expect my wife Pernelle here to collect you from King's Cross station at the end of the term. Be warned though Mr Potter, Pernelle and I have always set high standards for our children and wards. We shall expect the same level of commitment in your enterprises this summer from you. If that is all, I must be off. Farewell." Without so much as a by your leave, Nicholas Flamel was down the stairs and out of the office.

If Professor Dumbledore and Mrs Flamel's amused smiles were anything to go by, this was a regular course of action for the ancient alchemist.

Harry's rather obvious shock was interrupted suddenly by a long slender hand grabbing hold of his hands, which he had folded in his lap during the conversation. "Don't worry about my Nicholas. He has never been one for social interactions, and 600 years of life has not helped. Mon amour is also beginning the rather tedious process of creating a new Philosopher's Stone." Harry's quick head-turn of surprise clearly tickled her. "It is rather stressful, but we have plenty of Élixir de vie to maintain our youth until he is done, however. No need to panic mon petit garçon."

"But Professor Dumbledore told me you only had enough elixir to put your affairs in order," Harry responded confusedly.

With a rather unladylike snort, Mrs Flamel replied, "That would be mine and Nicholas' fault. We wanted a bit more privacy, people were starting to sniff around a bit to close for our liking. We asked Albus to pass on the bad news to everyone, to allow us to retreat from public life."

"Oh, that makes sense," Harry mumbled. He had often wished to lose his fame. Faking his death seemed a bit drastic, but whatever worked for them he supposed.

"Well, then. With that all settled, I shall leave the two of you to get to know each other. If I know Nicholas, the two of you will be spending most of the summer with only each other for company whilst he experiments." With a flourish, the headmaster stood up from his chair. "It was lovely to see you again, Pernelle. Enjoy your summer. Try not to get into too much trouble Harry", and with one final wink, he burst into flames in the fireplace.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed, his voice edged with worry.

"Do not worry mon cher, that it merely the floo. A means of long-distance transport, which we shall be using, to return to our home in France." She soothed his anxiety, his voice full of maternal concern, instantly calming his fears. "Such a kind heart you have, young man. That will serve you well. Hold on and cherish that instinct."

Embarrassment quickly overtook him, his cheeks flooding red.

Suddenly, as quick as a whip a pair arms wrapped around him, pulling him up into a tight hug. It appeared that unnoticed to him, Mrs Flamel had turned her chair to face him. Not that he was complaining.

He very rarely got hugged. He could only remember Hermione ever giving him one. It was nice. Would his mother hug him like this if she was still alive? Harry liked to think so. He looked up into the clear blue eyes of the woman holding him, which looked so full of love, so abundant in affection and chock-full of wisdom. "Call me Pernelle if you wish Harry," she purred in his ear.

The boy-who-lived was so calm in the arms of this angel that he let out a rather undignified and girly "eep" when Pernelle lowered her arms and lifted him up and onto her lap. With an affectionate squeeze, she released his bum, drawing him into a tighter embrace, resting his forehead into the crook of her neck.

The young man in her arms was quite visibly unused to affection, of any kind. Smoothly he leant in tighter, holding onto her waist like a lifeline. 'What has led to this fine young man being so deprived of love' she thought to herself, starting to massage slow circles into the boys lower back, calming him again.

Harry didn't want it to end. Sat astride Pernelle legs, with her arms wrapped around him, he felt safe and loved. For the first time, Harry could ever recall, he fully relaxed. Looking for more warmth, he pulled himself closer to the gorgeous woman.

Inadvertently Harry began innocently grinding himself into her lap. Over and over he did this until he suddenly felt his penis get hard, and he froze.

Harry didn't know what this meant. No one had ever thought to teach him the basics of sex education. The Dursleys, of course, would think such a task beneath them, and the Christian school they sent him and Dudley to had considered them much too young for such talk.

Years of emotional abuse and being told he did freakish things had left their mark on the young boy. So when he did something 'freakish', he immediately started to squirm and bounce in her lap in an attempt to be free, so he could apologise. He was desperate to make sure that one of the few people to ever show him genuine affection, didn't leave him.

But he couldn't break free. He wasn't strong enough. Harry was never strong enough.

Then something happened which froze Harry mid-struggle. "Oooohhh", Pernelle moaned. He didn't know what that meant, but she seemed pleased. Then he noticed something else that confused him, Pernelle's penis was hard as well. Most children, Harry's age would know that most boys and girls have different parts, but Harry didn't.

It was even, common knowledge with magically-raised children that powerful witches in the magical world had cocks, but no one had told him that. A quirk of magic that affected women indiscrimately. No one had yet worked out why some witches were born with more magic.

Pernelle, on the other hand, was speechless. As soon as she had laid eyes on the beautiful boy in her lap, she knew that she would have to have him by the end of summer, but even she didn't see something like this happening so quickly. The small young man was driving her wild with his panicked rutting.

When Harry questioned why their penises were both hard, she couldn't help but give him a coy smile, the innocence in his eyes brightening her very soul. "Well Harry, our cocks get hard when we think about the special people we love. Does that make sense my sweet boy?" Harry jerkily nodded his headed, peering up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"When we are with people we love it's common to show each other how much we love each other by making them cum. Would you like it if we made each other cum, mon petit-fils?" Pernelle practically purred out the last sentence into the young man's ear, nipping his earlobe softly as she pulled back.

Delighted emerald eyes sparkled back at her. So full of happiness, that she thought her member may just burst through her panties right then and there. "Yes, please Pernelle, what should I do?" The boy was now shivering with excitement. She brought her finger up to his lips to quieten the suddenly boisterous lad.

Slowly and seductively, Pernelle replied, "Do not worry Harry, just hold on and enjoy the ride."

With deliberate firmness, Pernelle grabbed Harry's slim feminine hips and pulled him down, deeper into her lap. Grinding her panty covered cock up into his groin. Cock on cock. It only became apparent to Harry now just how much bigger her penis was compared to his. It made him feel small, and oh, so delicate. But he didn't mind when it felt this good.

Pernelle moved her hips in smooth, purposeful strokes rubbing him along the entirety of her enormous shaft. Back and forth, all that lay between him and her was their underwear. By now, her skirt had ridden up, and his dress robes hung down by his sides, no longer protecting him from below. It appeared that the lovely Mr Potter was going commando under her robes, "Naughty Boy" she whispered seductively.

She was so in control, manhandling the boy, using him as if he were just a toy for both of their pleasures. As she sped up again, she breathily moaned to him, "May I remove your dress robes Harry I want to feel closer to you?" Upon seeing a shy look overcoming her boy, she decided to reward him, "Will you call me maman when we are intimate, Harry?"

Suddenly he looked much happier to follow her requests. "I would like that maman."

Quick as a flash she had his robes off and over his head. "Thank you for helping maman, my little boy." Lowering her hands to his firm bum, she returned to their genital ministrations with force, dry humping the Potter heir with greater urgency than before. This sudden burst of action forced a delightfully feminine squeal from Harry before he turned bright pink. A bright pearly smile from the gorgeous witch was all that greeted his embarrassment.

He never got the opportunity to respond as the delightful friction began to short circuit his brain. Pleasure overrode him. His whole body went limp, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Ecstasy, love and happiness spiralled upwards in his mind and then suddenly he felt himself cum. His small penis, spurting out trails of white love juice into his underwear.

As he moaned, Pernelle descended, capturing his lips in a loving embrace. Sharing their first kiss, Pernelle felt only delight, as her ward found sexual ecstasy for the first time. To begin with, Harry didn't know what to think. Still high on love with no end in sight, Pernelle hadn't stopped humping, after all, she moved quickly still in search of her own release. He soon came to love it. Moaning throatily, as Pernelle's tongue entered the warm cavern of his mouth. Dominating his tongue, which really never stood a chance after spending the last few minutes hanging uselessly out of his mouth.

Harry didn't want to come down. He had never felt so good. Joy, acceptance and love flowed through him. So much so that he thought he might be able to fly. Then, as if by magic Pernelle's truly magnificent baby maker broke through the lacy panties she had been wearing. The strength of her appendage was so great that little Harry was slid backwards, out of Mrs Flamel's lap, and onto his knees in front of her.

Pernelle's enormous cock then came down to rest on Harry's face, the lad looking at it with a look of pure wonder. From tip to base, it was longer than his face, overpowering him as it rested on him. By his inexpert eye, it was at least twice as thick as his broomstick handle, and he couldn't help but think it smelled delicious.

With one strong hand, Lady Flamel wrestled her enormous meat stick, and began to slowly jerk herself as Harry knelt there in front of her. "If you would like to help me, my little boy, would you please suck on my balls? They ache with need." Clouded with lust, Harry did not even truly think about what was asked of him.

The last Potter dived in suckling on the closest testicle with wild abandon. Popping the enormous globe into his mouth, swirling his tongue along its clean smooth edges. Hungrily he sucked and massaged her testicle with her mouth. When his jaw started to ache, he let her sack fall out of his mouth with a pop, before greedily swallowing her other love sack, and repeating the process.

Not even half a minute later Harry felt a churning begin in the beautiful french woman's balls. Moments later he felt a strong hand grabbing his neck and pulling him back. Instantly a torrent of Pernelle's cum sprayed down across his face, and all over him. Spray after spray of baby batter caked him. Harry didn't even know a single person could produce so much semen, he supposed it made sense given how massive her balls were.

"Thank you, Harry, for allowing me to share my love with you," Pernelle half moaned, half sighed. She took a moment to capture the glorious image in front of her, the beautiful Harry Potter smothered in jism and laid out on the office floor. "I must say you look beautiful like that mon cher."

Pleased with the compliment Harry grinned before frowning. He was a boy, weren't boys supposed to be handsome and dashing. If that was the case, why did he enjoy being called beautiful so much?

He wasn't given the chance to think about it anymore as Pernelle slid down onto the floor behind him, spooning his clean back. "You are not going to play with yourself anymore, because cumming is only for with me am I clear?" He jerkily nodded, not to fussed by her words. "Mmmmmmm this summer is going to be such fun for us isn't Harry?" she whispered into his cum covered ear.

"Yes, Maman", he replied. Already hard in anticipation.

This is not the end of this pairing me thinks. This is my first time writing in a while so please be patient.  
Next up is Female! Blaise Zabini in Slug Club Seduction


End file.
